


Damn Daichi

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is not subtle with his daddy kink, and he brings Daichi down with him to get him to stop being mad. Daichi leaves out some important details about what he did with Sugawara during their kinky filled fun when telling his friends about it, and Sugawara calls him out on it for everyone to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Daichi

It turns out that Sugawara was wilder than Daichi would have ever thought. Sure this boy was super polite and respectful, he was kind and sweet to everyone around him, and he was considered the mother figure to his team. Around Daichi though, he wasn't like that.

He wasn't like that at all.

During the day, they were going through a fight and it seemed pretty big. Daichi was mad at everything and everyone and Sugawara just managed to make it worse.

Yet, Daichi didn't have the heart to turn Sugawara away when he tagged along on his way home. Daichi was still pissed anyway and he expected a lot more from Sugawara. There was no one home except for them which means Daichi could really blow off steam. 

He would yell. When Daichi yells, everyone knows about it. His voice would get thick and loud, he'd become more authoritative, he was the father figure that would show up when he was actually pissed off.

So he would scold Sugawara as if he truly was his father because in the end, he thought he could rely on him.

Sugawara would plainly watch Daichi pace around. Later on in the day, they ended up at Daichi's house with no one else home. Sugawara didn't have anything special planned; he wanted to do homework but with the way Daichi was getting upset and yelling he couldn't quite focus.

To him, it was the greatest turn on ever but he had to hide it. He kept an uninterested expression as his eyes followed Daichi around the living room, but in his mind he was thinking of ways to get Daichi over him. Sugawara has a dark mind despite his kind appearance. What he says and what he thinks are two different things. He couldn't tell Daichi he was incredibly turned on, that would just make Daichi go quiet and he didn't want that. If anything, Sugawara wanted Daichi to take out his frustration on him.

Desperately.

But he kept his legs crossed and his head leaned on to his hand as he watched Daichi go off.

He was quiet, too. He wasn't the type to fight with Daichi. In fact, he would remain obedient, at least that's the word he chooses to use. It sounds hotter that way.

"All this yelling really stresses me out." Sugawara had to cut in but stresses wasn't the word he wanted to use in the situation. 

He preferred describing how turned on he was, how hot he was, how he just basically wanted to suck Daichi's dick. But he left it at stresses since he didn't want Daichi to get flustered. They haven't been together long enough for him to know what makes Daichi horny or not. He could try to find out now but he has a fierce glare in his eyes.

Daichi did not like that Sugawara was "stressed" out by all the yelling. He was frustrated, too.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to ignore everything else?" Daichi asked.

Sugawara would have said yes but he looked away instead, holding back. As much as he wanted to make Daichi even more upset just to hear him yell, he didn't.

"Daichi-"

"I'm honestly just tired of all the messing around and all the games, Koushi." Daichi threw his hands up with frustration. 

If anyone was going to be stressed out, it would be Daichi.

Meanwhile, Sugawara was staring at Daichi's arms as he watched Daichi clench his fists and expose the veins on his skin. That was a sight to see for him. Now his urges were uncontrollable. Sugawara just couldn't sit around and wait to let Daichi cool off for him to be all sweet and dear. 

"You're right." Sugawara said and a smile rose to his lips as he added, "daddy."

Daichi stopped mid step and the first thing that happened was that he blushed. Hard. Sugawara has yet to call him that before and it was amazing to hear that come out of his mouth. Daichi turned around to look at Sugawara, honestly confused on why he suddenly just called him daddy.

Sugawara raised an eyebrow as he watched Daichi search for words to say.

"What?" was all Daichi could manage. 

"What do you mean what?" Sugawara asked, pretending to be innocent.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you're right." Sugawara said as he rolled his eyes. Clearly he didn't believe it but he thought that Daichi would give up then if he admitted defeat. 

"Um, no. That last part." Daichi was being more specific. 

He clearly heard Sugawara call him daddy. He had to clear his throat and look away because Sugawara was watching him with a smug grin on his face. What was even more fascinating was that Sugawara wasn't trying to deny it, although he was avoiding the question. 

"I just called you by your name." Sugawara smiled wider.

Daichi covered his face.

The day has come where he has to deal with Sugawara's behavior. What was he supposed to say? That he didn't like being called daddy? That was a damn lie and even Sugawara knows it. Its just that Daichi never took it seriously if anyone called him dad, or father, or daddy, cause usually it was by mistake. But when Sugawara says it with a low, seductive tone of voice, he can't help but feel slightly nervous and yet, extremely turned on. 

But still, it was Sugawara that was doing this. He was too much of an angel to indulge in a daddy kink with Daichi. What would people say if they knew about this? Or was it the point to keep it a secret?

Daichi took a deep breath and heaved out a heavy sigh as he dropped his hands to his side. "Listen, Koushi-"

"Yes, daddy?"

Sugawara caught him off guard again. 

"Oh my god." Daichi uttered as he turned around, hiding his face. 

He wasn't sure if he could handle going through with whatever Sugawara was putting him through. Was it supposed to be cute? No, there was nothing cute about it. Daichi was having a mini heart attack. He had to restrain himself from trying to jump on Sugawara and get straight to the sex like it was nothing.

Now he couldn't remember what he was angry about. 

Again he took a deep breath and turned around to face Sugawara. This time he was ready to address the situation because Sugawara was getting carried away. 

But Daichi was also curious to know what Sugawara thought of him. Was the daddy thing true? Would Sugawara jump right into his arms and go straight for whatever he wanted? These were the real questions. 

"Are you messing around with me," Daichi asked.

"No." Sugawara said and looked around, his hazel eyes not staying at a fixed place. He was thinking of a way to describe himself so Daichi would understand. Why not tell the truth? "I just really like it when you yell at me." he said, continuing to smile.

"And you couldn't say that before?" Daichi was quick to ask.

"You would've stopped." Sugawara said.

Daichi remained quiet, basically giving Sugawara the example of what he was talking about. Daichi couldn't help but blush however. He was flustered. It's not everyday he gets called daddy as a kink. It's not everyday Sugawara wants to play kinky.

"So, like..." Daichi looked around, trying to find the right words. He didn't want to get cocky. "I'm daddy material?" He asked.

Sugawara just gave him a flirty smile.

"I mean..." Daichi was sort of proud now. "I guess I am." Well he thought he was now. "You should call me daddy again." Daichi was into it.

Very into it.

He might be blushing but he enjoyed the idea of being called daddy by someone he liked.

He made his way to Sugawara and put his hand down on the couch on both sides of him. Sugawara could hold a flirtatious look for a long while, especially with the way Daichi had his eyes on him. Sugawara was curious, would Daichi take forever to get to the good stuff?

"You're not mad about earlier?" Sugawara asked.

"Should I be? Now I know you actually like it when I yell at you, so..." Daichi leaned in closer to kiss Sugawara's cheek.

Daichi had an honest to God good heart. He wouldn't have stayed mad at Sugawara or anyone for long but today he was irritated. Deep down, he knew he couldn't yell at Sugawara for the fun of it, Sugawara knew that, too.

But what Sugawara actually did like was when Daichi would put his hands on him, whether roughly or sweetly didn't matter. Daichi would trail his fingers up Sugawara's thighs, and if he were wearing his shorts from practice, his fingers would leave a trail of goosebumps on Sugawara's skin. If he touched around Sugawara's chest or stomach, Sugawara would give off an unexpected moan. Then there was the way Daichi held his face; his hands would caress Sugawara's cheeks before firmly holding on to him.

He'd feel safe and secure. He'd also feel like Daichi could have the power to do anything. When Daichi does get aggressive, he leaves mark's on Sugawara's skin. That's something he enjoys. It's more about how the bruises get there mostly. Daichi can hold on too tight if he's not careful but Sugawara doesn't mind.

Sugawara could basically live for the way Daichi touches him.

Right now, Daichi was being extremely soft. He had his hand at Sugawara's neck while he kissed his skin. Sugawara did his best not to move from where he was and how he was sitting but he closed his eyes and held his breath. Daichi's fingers trailed down to his collarbone slowly just as his lips kept moving on his neck.

Sugawara moaned quietly when Daichi let his hand move to Sugawara's thigh.

"Daichi..."

"Ah." Daichi pulled away to stop. Sugawara wasn't expecting that; his eyes opened quickly to look at Daichi. "That's not what you were calling me before." Daichi said calmly.

"Daddy." Sugawara said just like Daichi wanted.

Daichi squeezed his hand on Sugawara's thigh before he moved lower. What he really wanted to do was take off all of Sugawara's clothes but he just settled for the pants he was wearing.

"You're not going to...well, _that_...are you?" Sugawara asked when Daichi pulled down his underwear as well.

There could have been many things that Sugawara meant so Daichi looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. Sugawara began blushing as he looked away, thinking of words to explain himself fully; he didn't want to come right out and say it but it seems like he truly might have to just for Daichi to understand.

"You're not going to lick... _there_...are you?" He still didn't know the right way to explain himself.

However, Daichi smiled as he rubbed both his hands on Sugawara's thighs.

It's not like they've been fooling around a lot. And Daichi does enjoy doing things that Sugawara questions. Right now was no different.

Daichi didn't have to answer that question verbally. He chose to actually do what Sugawara was afraid of him doing. Chances are they would end up having sex, like usual, well Daichi hopes.

And if he's lucky, Sugawara might continue to call him daddy throughout.

 

********

 

Daichi was walking to practice with Asahi and Nishinoya beside him. All day he had been explaining what happened to him last night, where it happened, and how it happened. He was still mind blown about everything and he had to talk about it with people or he would still freak out about it.

"...I don't think you're understanding." Daichi was explaining it to Asahi who barely knew what anything. He was too pure to understand.

"It's just a daddy kink, Asahi." Nishinoya looked up to him.

"I get that, I just don't get why." Asahi said, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Is that really what turns people on?" He didn't think it was.

"It turned me on, I can say that for sure." Daichi said bluntly with a dry laugh. "Let me tell you how hot that was." Daichi was still mind blown.

"You're not even going to be humble about it?"

"There comes a time in a man's life where he just really can't let stuff like that go." Daichi looked at him.

"Here I am thinking all you guys do is hold hands but you're already getting it in." Nishinoya said which made Asahi panic.

"That's not polite-"

"One day you'll understand." Nishinoya put his hand on Asahi's arm and kept it there as he looked up to him again. Asahi's cheeks were turning a brighter red from being too flustered.

He couldn't stand it when Nishinoya did things like that to him.

The three of them walked in to the gym, seeing the rest of the team already setting up the net and throwing volleyballs around. The only person that wasn't among them was Sugawara. Daichi just figured he would be late to practice.

Daichi had been smiling the entire day. He was proud that he made it difficult for Sugawara to stand and walk. Not only that, Sugawara was tired the entire day. Whenever Daichi saw Sugawara, he would have his head down on a desk or leaning against the wall. Sugawara was tired. He swore he wouldn't give in to such a deadly kink again.

Being so proud about the night before made Daichi have the urge to tell people about it. Mostly his friends knew about how kinky Sugawara could really be; the sweet angel has a dirty side, that's what they would say.

However, Daichi was clear to omit some parts of his little story.

What was worse was that he didn't ask Sugawara if it was okay to tell anyone.

So now he has a storm coming for him.

Sugawara wasn't too late but he stomped his way into the gym with a terrible scowl on his face as he looked for Daichi. Even if he tried to look angry, Sugawara could barely succeed; the only thing that made the scowl so threatening was the glare in his eyes.

He wasn't in his clothes for practice. When he left, he didn't think to change clothes just because he was so mad.

Some of the others on Karasuno's volleyball team stopped to see why Sugawara was so angry since they haven't seen him like that before. Even Coach Ukai was curious.

Sugawara being mad? That shouldn't happen.

But he made his way over to Daichi with the cold, harsh glare in his eyes and he stood in front of him, waiting to see if Daichi knew that he did something wrong.

Daichi was seriously confused.

"You want to tell people about us, Daichi, then that's fine." Sugawara said, getting straight to the point.

Daichi telling anyone wasn't the problem. Sugawara didn't care if anyone knew because he would still be the sweet little angel that he was known to be. There was something else that pissed him off.

And he was about to say it.

"But did you tell your friends about the part when you were eating my ass?" Sugawara asked loudly enough for everyone to hear.

No one moved.

The first to respond to that was Coach Ukai. Both his hands moved to his mouth slowly to cover his shocked expression as he looked at Takeda-sensei. His eyes were wide however, and he could only stare at Takeda-sensei to see if he heard that, too. He desperately wanted to pretend like he didn't hear any of that, both of them wanted to.

Then there was Tsukishima who stood with a disgusted face; the volleyball in his hands slipped from his fingers as he kept his glare over to Daichi and Sugawara. Yamaguchi was behind him, a bit fearful of what could happen next. His hands were shaking, and he looked up to Tsukishima to see what he should be doing but Tsukishima was still bitter about what he heard.

Tanaka shouted out, "damn, Daichi!" That didn't make the situation any better.

Ennoshita had looked away, deciding that whatever was happening was none of his business and he was going to pretend that he wasn't here. There was no way he was going to let that ruin his evening. How was he going to look Daichi in the eyes now? Well, by pretending he didn't hear anything, that's how.

Hinata yanked on Kageyama's arm when he heard what Sugawara said. "You don't think he literally means..." he was a little confused because he wanted to believe that Sugawara was being literal.

"Of course, dumbass. That's not figurative." Kageyama yanked his arm away; there was a blush on his face and all he could do was yell at Hinata so no one noticed.

"This is so funny." Nishinoya was actually laughing and Asahi was trying to get him to stop it since he was being loud.

The others were whispering about what they heard and had to try and not laugh because just like Nishinoya, they thought it was funny.

Everyone knew the captain was close with his setter, but they didn't think they were _that_ close.

Daichi and Sugawara were trying to work out the situation but Sugawara was in no mood for Daichi to sweet talk his way out of getting yelled at. Sugawara stormed off before Daichi could say something else to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal; Sugawara didn't plan to stay for practice especially when he was that pissed off.

Tanaka went to stand beside Daichi, and they watched as Sugawara left. Tanaka put his arm on Daichi's shoulder, leaning on him, and said casually, "you definitely fucked up this time."

He did fuck up indeed.

"Maybe we should cancel practice today." Coach Ukai whispered to Takeda-sensei. "I don't know how to give a motivational speech after that."

"Well..." Takeda-sensei had no words either.

It shouldn't be long before the situation blows over since everyone has their fair share of instances like that. But for now, Daichi was the center of attention, and he couldn't hide how guilty he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Used [this](https://twitter.com/Zyelonkimble14/status/738230606698536960) and [this](https://vine.co/v/igtPJjb0nUW) as references.


End file.
